unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Folklore Regarding Utopia
|details = Do you know about the Garden of Eden or Arcadia? Both of them are in places that are considered a paradise; however, no one has actually seen these places... For this time, I would like to have you investigate in regards to places known as a 'Utopia'. |step1 = /Henrique's Thoughts/Sagres Mansion/Prince Henrique/ I think that the term 'utopia' has two hidden meanings. One is 'Concept of Ideals' and the other is the 'lament of loss'. The first meaning can be easily understood as it is something that people speak of regularly, but the second one is not as commonly spoken of. |step2 = /Destroyed Utopia/Sagres Mansion/Prince Henrique/ I say 'lament of the loss' because there have been legends of such places that have been destroyed due to divine punishment or wars in the past. For example, 'Atlantis' and 'Ys' which were both said to have been destroyed due to divine punishment, and 'Kitezh' which was said to have been destroyed due to war. |step3 = /Why Utopia?/Sagres Mansion/Prince Henrique/ A Utopia was supposed to be a peaceful place without war and conflict... Yet, the ones told in folklores contain such things... Please first go to Istanbul which is close to Kitezh and investigate regarding this. Once you have gathered a fair amount of information, I will send my subordinate, Gil, to meet up with you. |step4 = /Reminiscence and Entrusting Ideals/Istanbul/Scholar/ A Utopia due to the 'lament of loss'... That's indeed an intriguing way of approaching this topic. It's quite common for cities that were destroyed to be reminisced and idealized by later generations. Kitezh possesses enough elements to be spoken of as a utopia by certain people. |step5 = /City Destroyed by Pagans/Istanbul/Ibrahim/ Kitezh? It's a city ruled by Christian leaders, located in the far north, which contains white castle walls and numerous churches and monasteries. However, it was supposedly destroyed by Batu Khan and the Tatar army he led. Although I don't like the idea of it, you should ask Haseki Sultan herself. As she is someone born from the land area of the north, she should know in regard to it. |step6 = /City Hidden from Pagans/Istanbul/Rosanna/ Well, the second half of what you heard from the Sultan is different from what I heard. From what I heard, Batu Khan's army spent ten days searching for Kitezh and was supposedly unable to find it. Their God had supposedly hidden the city in order to protect it from their enemies who were pagans. |step7 = /City Blessed by God/Istanbul/Rosanna/ From what I've heard... Ever since then, the city could only be seen and entered by true believers, and for those who were lucky enough to enter, in order to remain there, they must have to resolve of never returning home. And like this, until judgment day, the city would be blessed by God and prayers toward God would continue throughout the entire day. |step8 = /If it Really Exists/Istanbul/Rosanna/ Speaking of which, a merchant from the far north that comes by here said that he would sometimes see something strange at the seas around the city of Nantes. What he saw supposedly resembles the city that once existed... If that's true and it really exists, perhaps just once... Oh, never mind, it's nothing. |step9 = /Non-Existing Place/Nantes/Gil/ Though it's the opposite direction to the legendary Kitezh, with the information you've gathered from Rossana, you went towards Nantes, met up with Henrique's subordinate, Gil, and exchanged the information gathered so far. It seems Gil was quite skeptic in regard to the concept of utopia. At that moment... You are suddenly surrounded by something resembling fog, and... |stepfinal = On the Other Side of the Fog/Nantes/Gil (Cutscene)/ On the other side of the fog, you can hazily see something resembling a city... Was that the 'hidden city' that people have spoken of? Or is it... What's for certain is that it's something that cannot be seen normally by people. Let's first put together a report along with your suspicions. |discoXP = 1660 |cardXP = 830 |reportXP = ??? |reportfame = ??? |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = |notes = |landarea = |seaarea = }}